


Korekiyo Shinguji Found Angiefied in Miami

by piss_lord



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, TF, TF through magic, Transformation, V3 spoilers, atua's fucking pissed (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_lord/pseuds/piss_lord
Summary: Korekiyo Shinguji encounters a particularly nasty surprise late at night; a request for someone on Discord.





	Korekiyo Shinguji Found Angiefied in Miami

“Farewell, Angie. _Be sure to greet my beloved Sister for me…~_ ” And with that, Korekiyo Shinguji plunged the katana into the back of her neck, killing her instantly. Hot pink oozed from the gaping wound, but the thick tape he had secured onto her neck appeared to soak up most of the blood - that meant less of a cleanup, which he was thankful for. From behind his mask, his lips twisted into a wicked grin; Angie was a wonderful and creative girl, if a bit peculiar in her ways sometimes, so she’d be a _perfect_ friend for his sister. After taking care of Tenko, Himiko, and perhaps Tsumugi, his goal of 100 friends would finally be reached.

He brushed his bandaged hands together, and glanced around the artist’s lab. Surely he couldn’t just leave her body like this, as he didn’t want to leave himself without an alibi. Perhaps he could do something with the uncanny-looking wax effigies that littered the room. For a while, he stood there, rubbing his chin in thought as he considered his environment and options.

However, Korekiyo wasn’t able to think for very long as a sudden flash of near-blinding light filled his vision, forcing him to gasp sharply and stagger backwards - if he had neglected to catch himself at the very last second, he would’ve toppled over Angie’s lifeless corpse, which wasn’t the most pleasant thought to the anthropologist. He found himself unable to see clearly for a good few moments, but upon blinking the blindness away, he frantically darted his gaze around - could someone have caught him red-handed? Did the flash belong to a camera, providing clear evidence of his crime? His heart raced at the thought, but with Angie’s rules in place, surely everyone would be asleep at this hour. And he did lock both doors, so it was unlikely anyone could come in, let alone take a picture.

Relieved, he exhaled and allowed his once tense muscles to fall, feeling at peace.

That was, until a strange sensation overcame him - was it just him, or was the room around him growing larger? Glancing down at the floorboards, he quickly found the floor was growing nearer with every second. On top of that, the nearest effigy, Kirumi, looked to be gradually growing taller before his very eyes. There was no doubt about it; he was shrinking.

“I-Impossible!” Korekiyo spat, his eyes going wide and cold sweat spilling down his ghastly pale face. “No! T-There’s no way this is possible…”

That wasn’t the only surprise in store for the anthropologist; the rough bandages wrapped around his hands magically unwravelled themselves, revealing a pair of small, delicate, and tanned hands. Eyes widening even further, he flexed his fingers, and the dark-skinned hand promptly responded - they were his, alright. Turning his attention towards his arms, he found the fabric on the sleeves of his uniform top shift in tint - while usually a darkish-green, it melted into a bright shade of yellow and became loose and baggy. In addition, the buttons on his now baggy, yellow shirt appeared to undo themselves, one-by-one, until it loosely hung off his torso, completely open. Now exposed was his dark-skinned torso, clad in a white bra and a seashell necklace that draped over his flat chest.

Much to his dismay, it didn’t stay flat for very long. A pair of small, yet still noticeable mounds of flesh pushed past his chest, filling out the bra rather nicely. This, of course, added a tinge of embarrassment to the absolute horror and panic that filled his veins. Upon inspecting the shirt he now sported, he came to find it looked all too familiar - and then it clicked.

He was turning into Angie.  

“N-No! This… This cannot be real!” He cried, quickly noting his voice had gained some kind of accent on top of being higher-pitched and feminized. “I refuse to believe this is possible!”

Feeling the long strands of hair that once spilled over his shoulders shorten, Korekiyo reached back and grasped two clumps of it. As expected, it too was becoming akin to Angie’s, softening and lightning into a shade of platinum blonde. It even appeared to magically tie itself into two, wavy ponytails. His signature mask was next, as it completely vanished into thin air, now exposing his softer, darker face. His narrow eyes widened, and the once eerie yellow irises that he sported shifted into a lively shade of ocean-blue.

The tight, dark-green pants that were fitted around his long and slender legs shortened and grew loose, before the pant legs merged into a skirt of sorts. It too shifted color, this time turning to a shade of white, and frills began to spontaneously decorate the fabric. Even his boots weren’t safe as they shrunk in side, fitting themselves around his feet in the form of white slip-ons. Lastly, the thin manhood he once packed away behind his pants transformed as well, turning into something a bit more befitting of a lively girl like Angie.

 As soon as the last change finished, unconsciousness suddenly swept over him.

 

* * *

 

“Nyahaha, how divine! I knew I could count on Atua!” An all-too familiar voice came, awakening the anthropologist from his dreamless slumber. “With His Greatness by my side, the student council will have nothing to fear.”

As Korekiyo grew adjusted to his surroundings, he came to find… he was unable to move. Not only that, but he couldn’t feel his limbs, or any body part at all. In a sense, he felt disembodied. To further add to the weirdness, he felt _something_ carry him, as evidenced by the halls that passed him through a series of lively bounces. The anthropologist searched his memories for a bit, and the events of last night hit him with the force of a semi-truck.

He had killed Angie after she interrupted his plans… and then he magically turned into Angie. But then… why couldn’t he move? With every bounce, he seemed to smack against something soft, accompanied by the sound of a slight jingle. After thinking for a few moments, a horrifying realization hit him.

He was going to be stuck here for a long time, wasn’t he?


End file.
